Outcast
by animerocksgirl13
Summary: Ulquiorra has raised his daughter to hate humans. So what will happen when he tells her that she's half-human? Rated T for later chapters. AUTHORS NOTE.
1. Preface

**Outcast**

Filthy. Horrible. Unworthy. They call her. They've called her that for years, and she's never once understood why. I can't tell her.

I've raised her to believe that humans are worthless and don't deserve to live, just like I was supposed to. So how can I tell her that her mother was just a human? And that she's half of one?

My daughter takes after me in every way except one- her eyes. They shine like her mother's did every day she was held captive, hoping her friends would arrive soon. It was the only bright spot in this world, the only thing that brought emotion in my mind.

She was beautiful in every way. She had the features of an angel. Actually, she made angels envy her. Her looks weren't the only thing that made her amazing. She never once complained about being captive, and she only went for the sake of her friends. She was noble and never once made a move to betray us.

So how could I not help but to fall in love with her? You can't control fate, and fate happened. I tried not to make it obvious, but after a while, I guess it began to show on my once emotionless face. I would visit her for no reason, say that 'I wanted to talk' or something like that. After a while, I guess we became friends. She told me everything, and I soon knew everything about her. I began to open up. Very, very slowly I began to tell her things. She always listened and never interrupted, never judged. She began to feel more comfortable around me- giving hugs and letting her head rest on my shoulder and we looked at the moon at always hung over this barren world.

And one day, friendship became something else. It was a normal night, (it might have been daytime, but you could never tell), and we just talking staring at the moon. She had been given more freedom and could now roam from room-to-room as she pleased. And tonight she was in my room because it had a better view. She was talking about what was happening in the real world and what it would be like when she went back. The thought of her leaving made me feel more sad than necessary. She turned to me and asked me if I would remember her when and if she left. I was shocked and replied 'no'.

'I won't forget you" she said and kissed me lightly. Her lips were soft and warm. When she pulled away and left with a goodnight, I pressed my fingers to my lips, remembering her's being there.

The next day, I found her in her room, sleeping on the large couch we had often sat on. I stood there, watching her sleep, admiring how peaceful she looked. It seemed like I could watch her sleep for hours, without moving. But, she had woken up, and I moved to kiss her good morning. A bold move on my behalf. She didn't seem surprised at all.

Over the next few weeks, our relationship grew, and we were declared a couple by all of the Espada. She smiled and nodded, happy that we were together, while I just nodded. I asked Aizen-sama to do the honor of declaring us married in secrecy, to which he accepted.

I soon discovered that she pregnant and I was going to be a father. I made sure to give her comfort and help her through this time. Everything was perfect, until that orange-haired boy showed up, looking for her.

I went to battle him, telling him that she was happy here and that she didn't want to leave. He didn't believe me and continued fighting for her. This went on until she stepped outside, By then her pregnancy was obvious. The boy saw her and lost control. He began shooting at her. All the time, calling her a whore and a traitor.

One shot hit her. Just one, but that was enough. As I killed him, I noticed her screaming in pain. I rushed over to see her in the mist pain I had ever seen her in. And she was giving birth.

I scooped her up and carried her inside and found a nurse to be a midwife. The nurse was one of her few friends, so she promised that she wouldn't tell.

As she was dying she named the child, a girl, Sola-Aiko. And she was gone.

Under Aizen's advice, I raised the girl to believe to hate humans, as a cover. There was no funeral of any sort. All I have to remember her by if our darling daughter and her hairpins' which I keep in my pocket.

Maybe when she's older, I'll tell her. Tell her why they insult her and why her mother isn't here. But until then, I'll have to remember my Orihime alone, as I always have been.

**Its time for an author's note! *drum roll* okay so guys, thanks so much for all of the review and views. I've been wanting to write an OrihimexUlquiorra story, so here it is! As always, R&R.**

**Now, just a few notes, their daughter's name means 'Lonely-Love' . I know Ulquiorra represents emptiness, but deal with it! And love is orihime's love. I really like this pairing (i hate ichihim eXP). and to all of Ichigo's fans out there, i'm sorry i made him souns like a jerkwad**

**I will put up a new chapter to 'together again' in less than a few days, so don't worry! Happy holidays!**


	2. Birthday

**Outcast- Chapter One**

**Sola-Aiko's POV**

I awoke to the sound of soft knocking on door of my room in Las Noches.

"Come in" I mumbled drowsily. _Its too early for Aizen-sama to call a meeting. So who in their right mind is waking me up?_

The door opened to reveal my father. People, including myself, thought that I was him in female form. It was true, the only differences being our eyes and masks; or what's left of them. My eyes are like my mother's- gray. I don't know a lot about her. Only that she lived in the same room as me and that she was powerful. Of course I knew that my father is keeping things from me. _Such as why he's waking me up this early!_

"Sola" he said. There was a hint of sadness in my father's emotionless voice. "Sit on the couch"

I did. I sauntered to the other side of the huge room and sat on the couch. To its left was a window that I used to gaze in to when I was younger. My father sat next to me and stared out of the window. His tear marks always made it look as if he was crying, but it looked like the tears on his face tonight were real. My father would never cry, though.

"Your mother and I used to look out of this window together. For the longest time we would sit here together until she fell asleep" he said after a moment. "Do you know what today is?" I shook my head.

"Today would be your mother's birthday." He stared distantly out of the window. I looked at my feet. Talking about my mother was never easy for me, so it must have been worse in my father. "You are sixteen. Sixteen was the year I met your mother.

"Her name was Orihime. She wasn't what you would expect her to be." _What? _Up until that point, I thought that she was on the Espada, like me and my father. _What does he mean by that?_

My father pulled out two hairpins from his pockets and put them in her hands. On the end of each was a six-petal blue flower. "These were the source of your mother's powers" he said. I put them up to my face to examine them.

"This is a strange zanpaktou" I said curiously.

"That's because they're not zanpaktou"

"Huh?"

"Sola, did you think that your mother was on the Espada?" I nodded "I thought so." He reached up and removed his left eye, a motion I was used to and didn't freak me out.

"Sola…this is your mother" and he crushed the eye, sending memories to me.

**Ulquiorra's POV**

As the memories found their way to my daughter, I relaxed and watched the memories of the best moments of my life.

Every memory that I wanted my daughter to see was now being played. The first one was Orihime protecting that orange- haired boy in the park. I felt my stomach tighten. He was the one killed her and I would never forgive him.

Everything that I hadn't told Sola was now being revealed. Why her mother was here in the first place, what her powers were, what she thought of me. Every memory was as vivid as if they had just happened, when in reality, they happened nearly two decades ago.

I didn't cut it short at her death. I showed Sola what happened to her mother not minding the violence. My daughter was the cinco Espada; she was used to fighting and gore.

And then, they were over, I opened my eye and looked at my daughter, who had a look of shock on her face. "Mom was…a human?" she asked. And then she realized something else. "And I'm…half human?"

**Some Place Else**

Do you remember me? I'm looking into the moon, the one we used to share.

Today is my birthday, do you know what I wished for? To be back in the barren world you call home. To see our daughter. To see you.

Do you know that your face is the one I miss the most? I think of it, while I do everything. When I stare at the moon, it reminds me of how I fell in love with you.

How is she? Sola-Aiko? I know you probably don't call her by her full name, maybe just Sola. Is she alive? Is she on the Espada? Does she know about me? About my powers? Its hard to do things without them, because I left them with you.

Will you come for me? I'm here, waiting, hiding, crying.

_Happy Birthday to me_

**So what did you guys think? There was a lot of foreshadowing in this. And if you haven't figured out 'Some Place Else', then you need to figure it out soon. So a few notes to remember:**

**Sola is the fifth Espada; Ulquiorra is fourth**

**Just a hint: Remember that Orihime was **_**human**_** when she died**

**Being an Espada, Sola has to represent an aspect of death**

**I'm going to change POV between Ulquiorra, Some Place Else, and Sola until…something…happens**

**R&R Please! I need reviews to keep writing!**


	3. Is she here?

**Outcast- Chapter Two**

**Sola's POV**

_A human? _ I sat on there, on the couch, in shock of what my father had just shown me. "Dad! You…you…you!" I searched for words, but none found my lips. My mind wasn't functioning properly and I couldn't think.

"Yes, I fell in love with a human. That human was your mother. You two are the only things I have ever loved." He reached out to touch me, but I jumped off of the couch.

"How could you? You are an Espada! Dignified, glorified, and honorable! You betrayed Aizen-sama!" I said, confused and hurt. _How could he keep a secret like that?_ "More or less fall in love with a…a human!" I spat the last word at him.

"Aizen-sama knew everything. He wed us, and he knows about you" he said calmly.

"Oh, so you couldn't tell your own daughter about her past, but you could tell your master?" I yelled, outraged. "Then its time I paid Aizen-sama a visit!"

"Go ahead, I won't stop you." My father said, no emotions as always. He wasn't provoked about my screaming and I was getting annoyed with him. I'm his daughter for God's sake!

"You don't deserve to be my father!" was all I said before I turned my back and ran out of my room. I didn't even see his reaction, and I didn't care to see his face anymore.

I wasn't ready to see Aizen, so I curled up in a corridor and sobbed. I tried to collect my thoughts. _That explains why people hate me. And why I'm the only child here who grows at a normal rate- although it should stop next year. But, why did my father raise me like this? Why didn't he tell me? _On one hand, I wanted to find out about my mother, on the other, I wanted to forget that this ever happened.

The sound of approaching footsteps pulled me back into reality. I poked one out of the hair that had fallen over my face. Coming down the corridor was Gin, wearing his ever present smile. "My, my. What's wrong, Miss Aiko?"

Unlike most people, Gin preferred to call me by the second half of my name. And unlike Aizen, Gin hated honorifics added to the end of his name. I doubted that he really cared whats wrong, but I was alone and I needed to talk. "G-Gin, my…mother" I tried to say without crying again. The former shinigami sat next to me and opened my hand. I hadn't realized that I was still holding the hairpins until he took them out of my clasped palm.

"I see." He took the pins and arranged them in my hair. I didn't know what to think of the gesture. I would have never had the courage to put them in alone. Gin opened his slitted eyes and checked to make sure they were secured. "Now' let's go somewhere we can talk" he offered his hand.

I was apprehensive on taking it, most because I was apprehensive about Gin, He scared me slightly, with his never disappearing grin and fox eyes. He was always by Aizen's side, helping his call the shots.

"Can't you trust me?" he asked. As we walked, I realized that I really didn't know how to reply to his question.

**Ulquiorra's POV**

"You don't deserve to be my father!" Though I would never show it, those words struck me deeply. That was my daughter, and I had just told her the truth. I should have expected it, but I thought that she would stay calm. But I was wrong, her emotions overtook her.

Her aspect of death, suicide, gave her astonishing emotions that would make fathers in the real world think that their daughters were a walk in the park.

"She just needs time" I assured myself thinking out loud. I turned to the window "Are you still Orihime? Or are you someone else now?"

I closed my eye, as if the darkness could somehow make her hear me. Make her see that I was with her, even if we weren't together. There was an ache in my chest. _What is this feeling? I fell it every time I think of her?_

"Still moping over that damn human?" Grimmjow sneered, using shunpo to enter.

"I'm not comfortable with you being in my daughter's room, regardless of whether or not she's here" I replied. In all honesty, I wasn't looking for a way to rid of him- I really wasn't comfortable with the idea.

"Whatever" he looked at my single eye, the other one was still regenerating. "I don't see why you don't just forget about her."

"How can I forget her?"

Grimmjow sighed. I was used to his attitude. "Ya' know why I think you can't forget about her?" he paused for me to answer, which I didn't. "You know that she's still out there. And I think that you're right."

I turned to look at him in confusion. _How can she be alive? I saw her die._

"Remember- she _human_ when she died. Not a hollow of any kind." My eye opened in shock. He was right, she technically wasn't dead. But still….

"I've said what I've said." And he was gone.

"Thank you Grimmjow"

**Some Place Else**

Every once in a while, I get this felling in my chest. What is it? Fear, love, hope? I guess I'll never know. There's no one here to ask, so I have to miserably cope.

Being alone sucks.

**Yay, its Christmas! Consider this my gift to you guys. Thanks so much for the comments and favorites, its really helping me finish this. Wow, everything I say in A/N get cheesier every time.**

**Anyways, I wanted to use one of the Espada to tell Ulquiorra the theory, so I thought 'Why not Grimmjow?" So that's how that touching (not really) scene came to be. Horray for OOC Grimmjow! Was that OOC, I can't tell…. And no, that isn't yaoi. I don't write yaoi, but I don't a problem with it. **

**And yes, Sola's aspect is suicide. I dunno why. R&R Pleasee, as my Christmas present. :)**


	4. The Stars

**Outcast- Chapter Three**

**Sola's POV**

As I walked down the seemingly-endless corridor with Gin, I began to think things like, _She's my mom. Why I am I disappointed, I found her? Didn't I? _

"Aiko, why do you look so down?" Gin asked. I turned to look for a reassuring glace, but, as always, his eyes were slits. I sighed. _Do I trust him? He has known me since I was born. He knows my father and my mother- so what the heck? _

"Its just that…I always thought that my mother was an Espada, like me. But, now I found out that she's a human, I'm a little…what's the word?"

"Disappointed?" he guessed. _Okay…is he a mind reader too?_

"Y-yeah. Now I want to know her. And she's dead and all…." I trailed off. She _was_ dead. I was sure of it. Gin stopped all of a sudden and turned to me. He opened his eyes, and I could tell that this was of great importance.

"Sola-Aiko" _Oh God, this is important!_ "What gave you the idea that she was dead?"

"My father showed me the memories. He saw her die" I said, completely focused on the not-smiling, eyes-opened Gin.

He sighed "Sola. You said it yourself; she was a human. Now, where do humans go when they die?" My jaw dropped. He was right. Humans aren't like us- they aren't instantly reborn. They go somewhere before they are reincarnated.

"The…Soul Society?" I guessed. His smile returned, only it wasn't the fake, mocking one that normally was on his face. This one was a genuine smile.

"Yep. Or they could be on the Earth. I dunno, but I think that she's out there. Now go and find her!"

**Ulquiorra's POV**

Orihime. The princess; my princess. I miss her, I want to find her. But, there is something else.

How would my daughter feel? Judging by how she took in the news, not too well. I am conflicted. Over the years, I have learned to put my daughter first, not doing anything that could hurt her. It's a silly worry' knowing how strong (physically and mentally) she is, but that is a father's instinct I guess.

Aizen would only approve under the condition that she go back to being our servant. I don't want that. I want her to be happy, to be free.

Anyways, how knows where she is? She isn't necessarily in the Soul Society. Orihime is smart enough to find ways of going elsewhere. There's no telling where she could be.

In any case. I wouldn't go. Aizen says that there's going to be something big happening, so I don't want to leave because he may need me. And I haven't really disobeyed him yet- aside from letting Orihime get killed. I banged my fist into the wall, leaving a hole. _I let her get killed. It's my fault. _

**Some Place Else**

The stars are beautiful when there is no light to block them out. It's been a long time since we've seen the stars, only because there aren't any at home.

Not home in the real world. Not home where I am now. Home is where you are, where our daughter is, where I left my love to you.

I sometimes think that the stars are like you. At first they are dark, hidden in secrecy. But as our eyes adjust, we can see them. We begin to see the designs and uniqueness of them and begin to love them.

But, sometimes, we can't see them. And I weep because I have been separated from my dear stars. But I know, in my heart, that they are always there.

**So, so, sorry that I didn't update sooner! I've been sick for the past few days. And I'm on a plane, so I figured that I'd use this time to write.**

**And now, the real plot begins to take place! You all probably have different ideas on what will happen, just by what was said. So, be paitent!**

**I love Gin. Let's get that clear, so that all of the comments won't say 'Why do you use Gin so much?' becayse I hate those kind of comments. **

**Did you guys notice that Ulqui's part was shorter and that Some Place Else's part was actually long? I loved writing SPE's this time. I've been wanting to include stars for a while now, so I did it :).**

**As always R&R. And btw, sorry about the long A/N, its just that I had alot to say.**


	5. Into the worldBula

**Outcast- Chapter Four**

**Sola's POV**

"Well, how do I get there?" I asked Gin, now walking to my room. I had taken him up on his offer, and I was going to find my mother. I really didn't care if it was going against Aizen or how I was raised. My life was spent wanting to know my mother, so why should the fact that she's human stop me? And besides, Gin was helping me, so I'm sure Aizen would find out.

"I'm sure that your father has taught you how to use garganta, yes?" Gin asked. His typical face was back, but it didn't seem so menacing now. It was as if I had met the real Gin, not the one who is at Aizen's side.

"Yeah, it was one of his training lessons. Is that how I'm going to get there?"

"Yup. It's the only way." Gin conformed.

"But my reitsu …"

"You can hide it. In fact, hide it now, so he won't get suspicious." I did as he said. We walked a few more steps, and we were at my room. I didn't sense my father in there, so I walked it and found my sword. "You're gonna need to act human when you get there."

Human? Why would I need to do that? People couldn't see me! "Gin, don't act stupid. People can't see me."

"Really? Because last time I checked, humans can see other humans…"

"Shut up, Gin."

"Just saying." He said innocently. I lifted my left hand, and tore open the fabric that divided the dimensions. "Thank you, Gin."

…

"Oi, Ulquiorra, how long you gonna stand there?" The pale Espada materialized behind Gin.

"It isn't wrong to see your daughter off, is it?"

**Some Place Else.**

Something is happening. Someone is coming. Is it you? Is it her? I don't know, but I have ways of finding out, even here.

**Sola's Pov**

The real world that I found myself in was a vast field that looked as if would stretch on for miles before ending. The wind moved the grass to and fro, making it dance. I reached out my pale hand, and felt the breeze. I have never felt a breeze in my life, and quite frankly, it felt odd.

My mother may be somewhere around here. I close my eyes and think real hard, trying to sense her. Stupid, you don't know her pressure.

The moon was up, and for the first time in my existence, I saw stars. They were amazing. I felt my breath taken but the glowing diamonds in the night. They were so beautiful. So beautiful, that I almost didn't notice the approaching hollow.

I reached for my kantana, ready for a fight, even if people could see me. Shit, people can see me! I won't ever be able to travel in the day. I slapped my forehead, and my mask did a very strange thing; it fell off. I didn't break, it was as if I removed it. I stared at the bone in my hand, absolutely confused. Now wasn't the time for this, I needed to take down this hollow.

Something, or someone beat me to it. I shielded my face from the wind, which was still weird to me, and when I opened my eyes, there was a girl, maybe my age standing in front of me, holding a zanpakto, blood running off of the blade.

"Who the hell are you?" I shouted. She turned around.

"Keep your mask on. My name is Bula" I gasped. She had long brown hair, tan skin, and was wearing a face that, even though it was frowning now, looked as if it had smiled a million times. Her forehead donned a mask fragment much similar to the one in my hand. But it was her eyes that stunned me beyond words. Because, this girl, Bula, had the eyes of someone I knew very well.

Her eyes belonged to my father.

**Bula's Pov**

Friggn' arrancar. I save her ass from that hollow, which nearly killed me, and what do I get? A 'who the hell are you?'. Friggn arrancars, I don't see why I have to be half of one.

"B-Bula." The arrancar stuttered. She turned towards me, and I could now see that there was a tattoo right above her left boob. _5._ Fifth arrancar, huh? Pretty good.

"My name is Bula, and I'm half hollow. Or to be more specific, half arrancarr." I turned to look at her better, only to find myself stunned beyond belief. She wore two flower pins and had watery grey eyes.

Where had I seen those before? Oh yeah!

My mom.

…

The girls stared at each other for a minute. Bula wore a frayed white dress, well, it used to be, now it was a shirt and skirt, exposing her hollow hole, that stopped at the knee, while Sola wore a white top that reached to her stomach to expose her hollow hole. Her pants were similar to her father's.

These girls, who knew nothing of each other, stood for a minute, looking at each other. They asked them self all kind of questions, wanting to know and wanting to hurt the other one. Sola wanted to know how she got those eyes, Bula wanted to know how she got those clips. Neither of them could find words, except-

"Who the hell are you?"

**A/N I'm really sorry I didn't update sooner, I had writer's block. In the end, I came up with an idea to make this story make interesting.**

**Bula,Bula,Bula, what can I saw about her? Her name means rose, and she's related to Sola in some way. Figure it out, but that idea came when I was thinking about two things:**

**My oc**

**What are conditions of pregnancy during death?**

**I need those comments on the twist, so R&R! I need you guys to comment, because all of the nice stuff you say make write more. Not just to this story! Love you all!**


	6. Mom?

**Outcast- Chapter Five**

**Bula's POV**

I've known that my mom wasn't telling me the whole truth. Like. About who this girl was. She looks kinda pissed. Maybe mom can clear things up. Yeah, I'll take this girl home to mom, and maybe she can explain. Maybe.

"So, Espada," I say, ignoring her deadly glare, trying to act calm as a sheath my zanpaktou "Why don't you come with me, and my mom can figure this out?"

She freezes and her eyes grow large, reminding me of my mother's eyes. She looks as if she's trying to look for word, but none would find her lips. "Hello? Espada? You there?" I ask, snapping my fingers.

All she can do is lift her hand and point a finger behind my head. It doesn't look like she's controlling it, more like she's a puppet looking for a way to be free.

I slowly turned my head, only to be faced by the massive hollow I had just taken down. Apparently the blow was too shallow and he was still alive. And it also looked like he was in control of the Espada behind me. He was about to bring his fist down on me, and all at once, I feel like a small child again, wanting mom to hold me and tell me everything will be alright.

There are two issues with that feeling. One, I am powerful and I have a sword at my side. Two, I haven't seen my mother in two years. The fist was coming at an alarming speed, and all I could do is cover my head in a feeble attempt to protect myself. Behind me I heard a strong voice.

"Santen Kesshun, I reject!" and then again "Koten Zanshun, I reject!"

**Orihime's POV**

I screamed out of reflex, not because I had my hair clips. I was speechless as Tsubaki, Hinagiku, Lily, and Baigon shot off of one of the girl's chests and protected them and killed the hollow. I ran forward towards the girls and my Shun Shun Rikka. "Are you okay?"

"They're fine." An indifferent voice said from my shoulder; Tsubaki.

"I hope! Wait, Tsubaki! How did u get here? I thought that you were with U-!" I cut myself off, not wanting to get distracted from the figures in front of me.

I ran to the one closest to me, who was on the ground panting. She wore the standard uniform for an Espada member, white clothes. Her hair was black and she was extremely pale. She reminded me of… of him. There isn't any way though, there is no way that is her. Its impossible.

"Mom, who is she? And what did you just do?" my daughter Bula shouts at me.

"No, there's no way… it can't be you." I whisper, staring at the clips in her hair and the mask in her hand.

"No way I can be who?" she asks, looking me in the eyes. And there they are, those gray eyes that reflect mine. Unlike her father, her tear marks are thinner, barely noticeable and her skin is close to a human tone. It is her.

She took the clips and brought them with her, she is like my other daughter next to me, asking who this girl is. Finally I say something, although I'm not sure who I was talking to.

"Sola- Aiko." Her gray eyes open wide, and, in turn, Bula's green do the same.

**A/N Really short chapter. This one is just to clear up some stuff. **

**Even though Sola and Bula are powerful, the still are teens and kinda… distactable**

**Orihime had no idea that she could use Sun Sun Rikka**

**Did you guys know that Bula is spelled Bura and pronounced Bula? I knew but totally forgot, so ignore that mistake xD**


	7. You!

**Outcast- Chapter Six**

**Sola's POV**

This woman… her eyes mirrored mine. Gray irises stare at me, calling my name. I can't respond, the words won't find my mouth. The forms of speech were bubbles that popped before my mouth could find them.

Inside of her gray eyes, tears began to form as did a large smile. "I-its you. I thought that I would never see you again." She embraced me. My heart stopped; it all made sense. There was only one explanation.

The woman holding me was my mother. Tears formed in my eyes too, and I found myself returning the hug. After all of these years, I had found her- the mother I had never had. She pulled back and studied me. Through my tears, I now could see how much I looked like my father; not that I ever doubted it, I just hoped that maybe there was something else similar to her. But only my eyes.

"Sola, you look so much like your father," her eyes opened wider (They looked quite childish), "Your father! Is he okay?"

I nodded. "He's fine… mom." I broke down crying tears of joy. I thought that my mother would look about my age, but she looked about five years older, about father's age. She wore a strange skirt and collared shirt with the words 'Karakura High School' tattered and fading. On her arm was a long white sleeve, which was similar to the uniform for arrancar.

"Okay, that's all sweet and all- but, mom, are you telling me that I have a half- sister?" Bula asked, her arms folded. Her tone told me that she wasn't too pleased.

My mother sighed and turned to the girl behind her. "Not half, just sister." Bula raised an eyebrow.

**Orihime's POV**

I don't think that I had ever been happier in my life. My daughters, by my side. Bula's emerald eyes seemed confused as she spoke. "You mean… she, this Espada, is my blood- sibling?"

"Yes. Now, Bula, I'll explain everything to you and Sola back in the hut, okay?"

"You want me to go with you and that Espada crap? No thank you- I'll go back to trying to find my father!" Bula sneered, turning her back to me and her sister. I swear, she could overlook the simplest things. Just like I used to.

"Don't you get it? If you come with us, you know about my dad. Now, lets go." Sola said, standing up. She reached into her hair and removed two flower clips. "I think these are yours." I gently took them and arranged them in my hair like I used to. Thinking about it, I realized that I looked as I did when I was kidnapped by their father. I burst out laughing, earning the glare of my daughters.

"What's so funny?" Sola asked in a serious, emotionless voice. This caused me to laugh even harder.

"N-nothing. It's just that you're so much like your father!" I gasped between giggles.

"Hey, can we talk about this unknown father, WHEN I KNOW ABOUT HIM?" Bula shouted. I stood up and took my daughters' hands, one on each side, and began towing them towards my small hut that I had lived in for the past sixteen years.

"By the way, I never learned your name. Do you want me to call you woman?" Sola asked. I found myself laughing again.

"Inoue Orihime!" I shouted, overwhelmed with how much joy was pulsing through my veins. My other daughter, just sighed and tried to keep up.

About five minutes later, my hut was before us. It was small, I admit, but it was fine for me- and Bula, up until two years ago. I let go of Sola's hand and opened the barrier that surrounded it. It wasn't my Shun Shun Rikka, but it was a form of Kido that I learned from Rukia all those years back. I missed her so much sometimes.

The moment we entered, my nose was pervaded with the smell of leek. I inhaled deeply as did Sola and Bula.

"Such an odd smell… I love it!" Sola clapped.

**Bula's POV**

God, this girl sound more and more like a child by the second. I just sighed and stepped through the door, irritated at the Espada. No, my sister. I winced at the thought of being related to two Espada.

"So, Bula, you want to know about your father?" mom asked, handing me a cup of soup. Her soups are always the best; I don't see why she told me that people thought that they were disgusting. I nodded.

"Hn. It's kind of a long story, so pay attention, because I don't wanna go over it again.

"I was in the Soul Society, training for the winter war with my friend. I was on my way back to this world, when the two guards transporting me w-"

"Mom, can you cut to the part where you were at… what's it called?" I cut her off.

"Las Noches" my sister said. I motioned for her to continue.

"Fine. Over the months I was there, I began to fall in love with an Espada named Ulquiorra; your father. At first, I was scared of him. But, I began to realize that he wasn't as mean as I thought he was. I really wanted to know him, so didn't send him away when he would come to my room and try to talk to me- unlike the times I had yelled at him months before.

"I began to know him and I felt that I could trust him. So, I told him a lot about me. I told him thing that I had never told…" she gripped her skirt tightly, as if in pain "Anyway, I ended up liking him. I wasn't sure if he liked me back, so I didn't do anything rash. And every night we would stare at the moon and talk. Well, I did the talking, he didn't talk much.

"One night, I kissed him. And you can imagine how happy I was that he didn't push me away. I'm not sure how long after, maybe six months… I became pregnant with you two. I didn't know that you were twins, and if I did, I would have made it a surprise from your father."

"Wait, you mean that my own father doesn't know that I exist?" I growled, outraged. He doesn't know who I am… all of those years, even if I did find him, he wouldn't who I was.

"Well, I was getting to that part!" mom laughed nervously. I fixed my eyes on her, not caring if she was uncomfortable with my glare. "You see, one of my friends came looking for me, thinking that I needed to be rescued. He and your father fought for a long while, and I finally made it outside of Las Noches to see the fight and hopefully stop it. My friend lost control and started calling me horrible names and shooting at me. He landed one shot on me before your father took him down.

"But that shot had ruptured my lung, and I was dying. And I was in labor. I'm not going to go into details, but you" she pointed at Sola "Were born before I passed on. I left you to your father.

"When I woke up, I was here for some reason… and I was still in labor. And you" she pointed at me "Were born here. I raised you, and here we are, an almost complete family; nothing more to the story.

**Captain of Squad Five**

I sensed two new direction.

"What's wrong?" my sister asked to my right. I shook my head.

"Its one of them, it has to be!" I gasped, turning to my fellow captain. "We have to go and see! Please!"

The one on my right sighed "Fine. But if this is a false alarm, you are going back to the society. Am I clear?"

"Yes, thank you." And the three of us took off flying.

**Sola's POV**

"Something's coming." I said, turning towards the door. I was done acting like a little kid, and was serious again.

"Yeah, something big." My sister agreed. She reached for her zanpaktou. "Should we be prepared?"

"Nope, they'll probably pass right over us. Just stay calm and eat your soup." My mother comforted us. Even with her words, I gripped my sword and faced the door.

"I was taught to never let my guard down. I'll stay watch." I said firmly, turning towards my sister.

"In that case, I'll help you too." Bula said, crawling towards me. Our mother sighed, muttering something about our father.

"What do you think it is?" I asked.

"My guess is as good as yours…" she replied with a shrug. We sat in silence for a few minutes, until we both agreed that it was safe. I set my sword in my belt and Bula hung hers over her back. Our mother smiled.

"See? Just a false alarm, nothing to be worked up about." I still couldn't help but worry about this small hut and its chances over holding up during an attack. As I took a seat, there was a huge gust of wind that caused me to shield my eyes.

"What the hell?" Bula shouted over the wind. All at once it stopped. I rushed outside and got in fighting stance. Bula followed me outside. "Girls, stop!" my mother shouted, but we ignored her.

"Oi, arrancar, show yourself!" a voice called from above us. My mother was now with us, staring at the three figures above us.

I looked up to stare at our attackers. One was a girl with jet black hair, a red zanpaktou, and a captain's hiori. The one next to her had odd white hair, a blue hilt, and also donned the hiori. They were standing very close, their hands on the hilts of the sword.

But, it was the third figure who caught my eye. He was a captain, had a sword as tall as he, and spiky orange hair. I had seen him once before, in a memory.

He was the one who killed my mother.

**A/N To believe that this started with a 912 word one- shot.**


	8. What is a happy ending?

**Outcast- Chapter Seven**

**Bula's POV**

You could feel the tension in the air. My sister and mother were staring at the orange haired shinigami with such hate in their eyes, that if they had cero that could shoot out of their eyes, there would be an all out war. The carrot, on the other hand, was standing in mid- air with a huge grin and his arms crossed. I couldn't help but want to slice that grin off of his face.

Just as that thought crossed my mind, the grin was replaced by a look of shock. "What's he so stunned about?" I whispered to my sister. She grasped her zanpaktou tighter.

"I don't know, but be ready for everything." I nodded. Knowing she was right. I glanced at her kantana and found that it was opposite to mine color- wise. It was white with a yellow diamond, whereas mine was black with a purple diamond.

The shinigami jumped down till he was at ground level, next to our mother. I let out a low growl from the back of my throat, sounding like a cat. I reached for my sword and got faced my mother.

"Is it really you… Orihime?" he whispered. There was a look in his eyes, as if she was a delicate flower that would slip from his grasp within seconds.

"K- Kurosaki- kun?" she whispered. Her voice was a cross between fear and amazement. Who was he, this Kurosaki, to her?

"Hey, Sola, who is he?" I whispered to my sister. She was staring at that shinigami as if she could shot cero out of her eyes. Mental note, find out where she can shoot cero from. She opened her mouth very slowly.

"He's the one." Her voice was one of panic and anger. I was about to ask her what she meant, but I was forced to stop when the shinigami forced us into action; he reached out to put his hand on our mother's face.

In an instant, Sola and I were there. I hand my sword drawn to his hand that was inches away from my mother, while my sister had hers around his neck. "Don't. You. Move." I growled.

He turned to examine me. His eyes were a light shade of brown, almost like copper. They were warm and welcoming, even for a shinigami.

But in an instant, the brown was gone, replaced with an unnatural shade of yellow. This wasn't the soul reaper, I was sure of it.

He growled and slapped me across the field. The dirt was rough and unforgiving. I felt my arm get cut by too many rocks to count, my breath knocked out of me like I was nothing. When I finally stopped, I tasted blood and my breathing was in sharp gasps.

**Sola's POV**

I watched as my sister tumbled helplessly across the ground. I heard my mother scream and beg the man to stop. I turned towards the orange- haired one. The one killed my mother.

"What the hell?" I whispered, because, he wasn't the shinigami who was next to me a minute ago. He was different in some way, and I think it had to do with his eyes. The orbs of yellow found mine, and I too found myself slapped, but I dodged it in time. I dashed to my sister, who was propping herself up on her elbow.

"Twins? I risk my life to save you from that filthy Espada, and this is how you repay me? By being a whore and having his children! What is wrong with you Orihime?" he screeched at her. His voice was off too, it was like he was talking with two voices instead of one. He wasn't a shinigami or anything else besides a monster.

"Bula, are you okay?" I asked when I had reached her. She had a look of agony on her face, and she clutched her stomach. Her breathing was uneven and she spit out something. Blood.

"I-I think so." She tried to sit upright, but she couldn't. I moved her to the rock a yard behind her, a little relieved that she hadn't gone far enough to hit it.

"You aren't. Let me handle this." I said. She looked at me with pure panic in her eyes.

"That's three against one! You'll get hurt!" she gasped. Once again she doubled over and groaned. I felt bad leaving her like this, but it would only get worse if I didn't.

"You seem to forget, I'm the fifth Espada. I can handle three shinigami. Trust me, you just stay here and don't move. Clear?" I said standing up. I was gone before I could hear her answer.

I materialized across from the white- haired boy and girl. The boy stepped forward. "Karin, let me handle this."

She nodded and stepped back, giving us some room. I threw off my jacket and I stood in my shirt and pants, sheathing my zanpaktou.

"I suppose that you won't release any time soon?" he asked, drawing his blade. "I must say that its foolish to not use your blade against a captain."

"That's where you're wrong. My sword fighting isn't the best, so I try to balance it out. And when I do draw it, I'm forced to release after about ten minutes because I need it to be even."

"Hm. What is your name?"

"Sola-Aiko Cifer, Espada number five. And you?" I replied, moving into fighting stance.

"Hitsugaya Toshiro, captain of the tenth squad." After a pause he added, "Tell me, why are you the fifth Espada if you aren't good at fighting?"

"Did I ever say I wasn't good at fighting?" I replied, lunging at him.

**General POV**

Sola darted at Toshiro, faster than any normal human could see. She kicked him in the chest, but he only took one step back. She disappeared and then reappeared behind him and punched. He barely dodged it.

"Hey, you're pretty good." A smirk grew on her face as he grabbed the girl's wrist. He flipped her over his shoulder and had his sword drawn. Sola ducked and kicked him in the ankles, causing him to tumble over. She kicked him in the gut and punched him all over; until he spat out blood.

"Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyōrinmaru!" he shouted, waving his sword. A dragon made of ice appeared and flew towards Sola, who easily dodged it.

"Already had to use shikai? How lame, you can fight against an Espada who isn't in the top four?" She scoffed. And as a joke, she added, "Oh, no fair, using your sword on a girl who's using her bare hands!" The girl behind him sighed and slapped herself. "This is getting ridiculous, just finish it already!"

"No problem there. Ryūsenka!" he waved his sword. Sola jumped into the air, grabbing her own zanpaktou.

"Too slow! My turn!" She threw it in the air and clasped her hands as if in prayer. The sword hovered over her head. "Fly, tenshi no ojo." The sword seemed to explode into rays of light, completely surrounding her, leaving everyone in that field staring.

**Sola's POV**

The light cleared, exposing my release form. I ran my fingers through my now waist- length hair. One odd thing about my resurrection was that my black hair turned white, giving me the look of an angel My wings opened to stretch, it had been so long since I last released. "I apologize for releasing so early, its just that I can't take on a captain without using it. Do you have a problem with it?"

"That's it? No animal or new sword? Only a set of wings?" he asked.

"I'm not like the other Espada. I don't release into an animal, I… lets say, develop certain abilities that I can use to an extent. Its not like, this is for show!"

"If you can do that, then why didn't you do that when this fight started?" he asked, holding his sword in front of him. I placed my right foot forward.

"You see, I will always favor hand- to- hand combat, but when someone uses a sword like you did, I won't hesitate to fight."

"Sola, stop! You don't need to- mfft!" my mother shouted from the ground, but that carrot-top put his hand over her mouth. There was something off about him. He had a psychopathic grin on his face and his eyes where yellow. What power is he using?

"Hands… off!" my sister panted from across the field.

"You have pretty good eyesight, arrancar. I'm surprised that you can ever see!" he snickered. There it was, the doubled- up voice.

"Crap, he's losing it!" the girl shouted, nervously glancing towards Hitsugaya. "We need to hurry!"

"Do you think that I don't know that? I'm trying! Don't let him do anything stupid!"

He held his hand clamped tightly over my mother's mouth, all you could hear was his chuckle and my mother's struggle.

"By lose control, what exactly do you mean?" I asked. My opponent looked me in the eye.

"None of your concern."

"It is when it affects my mother!" I lunged at him. His sword was at the ready, but didn't absorb the full force. He was knocked backwards, but didn't fall on the 'ground' like last time. I would have to thank Grimmjow for teaching me hand-to-hand combat.

I hunched over, ready for one last lunge to finish him. I wasn't going to kill him; Tia had taught me to avoid killing. I just wanted to hurt him so that his companions would leave us alone. But he had something else in mind.

I didn't see him appear behind me in time to block his sword. It cut the back of my neck and I jumped out of the way. My breathing was heavy as I reached to my neck and found that I was bleeding. Regeneration wasn't needed, but I was shaken up that someone had landed a scratch on me. "You want to fight? Do you want to get hurt? Do you want to die, shinigami? Because if you do, I'll be happy to oblige." I said, standing up.

"You wouldn't be able to. Just stay down and we'll spare you." he sighed, lowering his sword.

"Shiro, you know that we can't spare arrancar. Especially not Espada!" the black haired girl said from below. She looked about my age. She even had some resemblance to carrot- top before he lost his cool.

"I know we shouldn't, but look at her! She doesn't look worth killing!" he said gesturing towards me. I felt my jaw clench. How dare he insult me!

"I see what you mean. She doesn't even look old enough to be an Espada!" she shrugged. A growl escaped my throat once again. I was flying at her, my sword appearing out of nowhere. That was one of my abilities, I could create and dispose of swords that I made of light.

She sensed me as I flew and drew her sword. "Burn, Se- en kasukedo!" her sword seemed to grow with a line of fire. She blocked my attack with ease, but almost lost her footing.

"You think that I'm not Espada worthy? How dare you, you and that boy don't look old enough to be captains!" I said my sword firmly pressed against hers. She grit her teeth, and slid back.

"Kurosaki Karin, captain of the ninth squad. You are…?"

"You must be deaf. I'm Sola- Aiko Cifer, Espada number five." We began to charge at each other, but I felt a sharp pain in my back. My mother let out a muffled scream, and all I could say was, "What the hell?"

I dropped to my knees gasping. I put my will to regenerating my back, but it would take at least a minute because my regeneration wasn't matured. It wasn't fast enough; they were about to bring both of their swords down upon my head. I braced myself.

Espada were taught to know when to surrender in a fight; to know when it was okay to die. Now was one of those times. I braced, ready to feel two blades decapitating me.

But the feeling never came. I opened my eyes, and saw a figure above me; protecting me.

"Geeze, I thought that you could fight, but look! You force your injured sister to intervene!" Above me stood Bula, holding back two swords with one.

"Cry, Kanashi- sona Akuma." A black force surrounded us.

**Bula's POV**

As the black pressure cleared, I turned too my sister, who was curled on the ground. "Let me show you how to fight." The black disappeared completely, revealing my true form. Not even my mother had seen it. Sola had a look of utter shock painted on her face.

"I never understood my release until I saw you. I now realize why I look like this when I release my sword." I stretched _my _wings, admiring the black color. My auburn hair was replaced with black hair that went to my mid- torso.

"Aren't shinigami supposed to be protectors? Ya know, peaceful, never harm an unnecessary soul?" I asked, looking over my shoulder at the two shinigami. "So why are you trying to hurt us?"

I looked at my mother, who was still being restrained by that orange haired jerk. She had tears in her wide amazed eyes. I guessed that it was because my release looked like my father.

"Who are _you_?" the girl snarled "Another Espada?"

"Don't associate me with those disgrace to life." I glanced at my sister with an apologetic look, letting her know that I didn't mean it. "I'm Bula Inoue."

I pulled my wings into my body; they got in the way when I was trying to fight. I only used them to move and fly. The body was first to attack. He charged at me with full force. He didn't land a blow.

One of my twin knifes went into his chest, holding him in place. He just stared at the weapon. I kicked him off of the knife and into the trees around us. His female partner gasped. I had beaten him with half of the force that my sister had, but maybe that's because I was only good with my daggers. Without them, I was almost useless.

"Toshiro!" she screeched. I suspected that there was a relationship between them from the beginning. Just how close they stood when they arrived told me.

"Take him back, Karin" that psychopath said. She opened her mouth to protest, but figured that it would be better if she did and flashed after him.

"I can handle you two on my own" he stroked my mother's cheek. She let out a whimper and kicked her legs "Can't I Orihime?"

Sola lunged before I could stop her. I followed after her. "Sola wait!"

He turned and caught her by the arm. She was tossed aside like a rag doll. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

He shrugged. My mother's eyes pleaded with me. 'Run' they told me. I wouldn't run, I would beat him. Beat him for Sola, me, and my mom. I threw a knife at his head; he caught it without moving anything but his arm. I had one knife left. I charged at his side, hoping I could puncture a lung. He caught me and held me upright. "You _are _trash. Just like your mother." He threw us against a wall.

"Mom? Are you okay?" I whimpered.

"Yeah. Are you?" she coughed. I looked up at the crazed shinigami. Behind his shoulder, I saw something white beginning to form. Cero.

"Too slow!" he chuckled and grabbed my sister before her cero could form. How far away had she been? She said into the pile, crashing on the other side of my mother. "Sola!"

"I'm…ugh…fine." She moaned. My mother grabbed me and her and held us. He raised his sword and black and red pressure formed around it.

"This is the end. I love you" she whispered. All I could do was hold onto her.

**Sola's POV**

It was the end. I was sure of it. I held onto my mother, hoping that this is what humans call a happy ending; dying with you mother and sister who just met.

Because if that's the definition, I was having the best happy ending ever. Face flashed before me. Everyone who hated me, the three who loved me, and the ones who could care less.

I was going to miss them honestly. I would miss Tia and how we would hang out, Grimmjow for our sparring, and Ggio for being…Ggio.

I would miss my dad the most. I didn't say goodbye to him- just that I hated him. I wish I could take that back and thank him for telling me the truth. But that was impossible. I would have to forgive him in heart.

"Getsuga Tenshio!" he screamed. I closed my eyes and held fast to my mother and sister. _And they lived happily ever after. _

"_Ggio, do you think that my mother is out there?" I was on the dome of Las Noches, laying hand- in- hand with Ggio._

"_Maybe, there's no way of knowing without trying." The crescent moon reflected in his golden eyes. I rolled over so my face was inches from his._

"_My dad told me a story from the real world. It says that people live happily ever after. What does it mean, to be happy after your story is over?"_

"_I really don't know" he reached up and stroked my hair "Maybe its being the ones who you love the most."_

"_Like?"_

"_Your parents, siblings, and the one you fell in love with, maybe."_

"_When I'm older, I'm going to find my mother, and you're going to help me." I whispered as I leaned in. He nodded, sealing the promise with a kiss._

_I thought I knew what happily ever after meant; I thought that being on the roof with the one I fell in love with was perfect. I didn't care at that moment for being a princess or finding my mother. _

_I just wanted to be there._

The blow never came. It never hit, I opened my eyes to see what was taking it so long. There were two figures before me.

"Onna, what ever happened to that shield that I went through so much trouble to kidnap you for?" my father asked. His hand was held out as if he blocked something. The other figure sat in front of me with a grin on his face and light in his eyes that reflected the moon as it had all of those years ago.

**Sorry it took a while. I wanted to make a long fighting chapter, so here you go. Read it in its six page glory! I owe my friend neonrubberduckies for convincing me to write a longer chapter. Oh, and the topic of 'happy endings' and what they mean have been mentioned a lot in my life lately. Their swords (in order of appearance) mean:**

**Princess of Angels(sola)**

**Thousand Flame Cascade(Karin)  
Sorrowful demon(Bula)**

**I put in Ggio, Shiro, and Karin to make this interesting. R&R, guess what will happen :)**

**Thanks for the reviews :D**


	9. Backup!

**Outcast Chapter Eight**

**Ulquiorra's POV**

I originally had no intention of following my daughter to the mortal world, but something inside of me, I'm not sure what, told me that I wanted to follow her. I knew fully well I could protect my daughter, but once again that feeling told me to take her fraccion with me.

"Is… is it really you?" Orihime whimpered. She looked older now, almost my age. She wore her high school uniform and cradled an injured girl.

"Yes. Orihime, who is that?" I asked, gesturing towards the girl. She coughed.

"I'm Bula Inoue, and if you came to hurt my mother" she looked up and I could see blood on her face "I _will_ kill you." Her last name struck me, and I could tell a look of surprise crossed my face.

"Inoue? Would that make you Orihime's daughter?" I asked. I didn't see or hear her answer, I had to block another attack from the shinigami above us.

"Shit! Can you friggn' focus on fighting and not a stupid family reunion?" he snarled. Obviously, his inner-hollow, or whatever it was, had taken over again. And this time, he had gone after my daughter and… Bula. Who is she? I looked again at her, and I noticed something; she was arrancar, not a spirit. What was going on here?

"Ulquiorra-sama, what should I do with them?" Ggio asked. I saw he was holding Sola out of the corner of my eye. This didn't bother me anymore. I had become used to their affection about a year ago.

"Keep them in that hut until I can take them back." He nodded and moved my daughter inside.

"Be careful" Orihime said. Her voice was lighter than it was the minute before. I nodded. We would talk later, when we were home.

"Don't lose." It was Bula's voice. "You better not lose. We are counting on you."

"Don't tell me what do" I said simply at I took a step closer to the shinigami. Kurosaki, yes that was his name, was standing in the air with his sword drawn.

"You fucker! You turned her into a whore! I would have never done that to her!" he growled. Oh yes, it was obvious that he had lost control. But it was different than when it happened sixteen years ago.

"I didn't make her anything. She isn't a whore, and if you wouldn't have become romantically involved with her, is killing her better?" I questioned. He opened his mouth to say something, but quickly shut it once he realized he couldn't have a comeback to what I had said.

"I didn't mean to…" he said when he opened his mouth.

"I have already killed you for it. I have no business with you, excluding the fact you have harmed my daughter."

"You think that you only have one daughter. _Just _one?" he asked. His voice was skeptical, almost at a mocking laugh. I raised an eyebrow at him. "That's great, because, look, there are _two_ girls who look eerily similar to _you_ and that whore."

**Orihime's POV**

Ulquiorra turned at the words that Kurosaki-kun had said. I couldn't help but think that it was a shame that I couldn't tell him myself.

"Is that true Orihime? Are both of those girls my daughters?" My grip on Bula's hand tightened. All I could do was nod, my voice was trapped in my throat.

"Hnn, that gives me one more reason to finish you off for good." Before I was kidnapped sixteen years ago, I would have cried had anyone uttered those words. But now, I didn't feel anything. No fear, no anger, no nothing.

"Mom?" Bula asked. I kept my stare on Ulquiorra. Her words reached my ears, not my brain.

"Mom!" She said louder now. I still stared ahead, only nodding to show I had heard her. She grabbed me by the sides of my face and jerk my head towards her.

"Listen to me." She was no longer in release and once again looked like me. "He is the one who killed you, right?" I nodded "Sola!" she yelled turning towards her sister.

"Is our dad strong enough to beat him?" she asked. Her voice wasn't one of a girl who was afraid, but one of determination.

"Yeah, he's one rank above me in the Espada." I couldn't comprehend that what she said meant that she was the fifth Espada at the moment.

"Good, 'cause if he doesn't, I'm going in." I reached out and grabbed her arm.

"What are you thinking?"

"I mean it mom, he separated our family! He killed you! Of course I'll fight!"

"Same!" Sola said. The boy who held her frowned in disapproval.

"Sola, you can't fight, your arm is broken." He sighed. I faintly recognized him as being one of Baraggon's fraccion, so I was confused as to why he was here now.

"I can fight! I can!" she protested.

"No, Sola, you can't" Ulquiorra said above us. "This is too dangerous for you."

**Bula's POV**

I meant it. I would fight if I had to, regardless of what my parents said. I loathed this man, that stupid orange haired man, and I would be more than happy to kill him. He had after all, killed the woman who had raised me.

I had heard my father, and I knew that if he thought it was too dangerous for my sister, it must have been too dangerous for me.

"Hey, why count the kids out?" carrot-top snickered "Is it because you have become soft, Ulquiorra?"

"Get a hold of yourself, boy. I don't want more bloodshed than necessary."

I groaned in aggravation. I could have finished him off already if I wanted to. But they were killing time with talking. "Just goddamn get it over with!" I grabbed my chest, I shouldn't have said that so loud, my chest was in so much pain. My mother saw this, and set up some sort of orange shield around me and Sola. The more time I was in it, the less I hurt. Sola's arm looked better.

"Oh, I'll give back that pathetic Ichigo if you can fight all of us off." My father raised an eyebrow, and the rest of us all gave a confused look.

"What does he mean?" the boy asked from my sister's right side. She shook her head. I turned to my mom, but she obviously knew only as much as us.

"What is going on? Isn't he Ichigo, or something like that?" I asked her. She bit her lip.

"His inner hollow must have taken over."

"What does he mean by 'all of us'?" No sooner had I spoke it had eight figures moved behind him, all wearing shingami robes.

"Oh."

**Sola's POV **

Not good. Not good. My dad may be strong, but I was sure he wasn't strong enough to take all of them on at once. There were at least eight shinigami, two were captains (not counting the carrot) and the rest looked at the most seated officers. There was no way he could fight all of them without help.

"Well, Kurosaki, it looks as if you were so cowardly as to bring the entire Soul Society with you" my father said.

He growled, "These aren't because I'm a coward! They're for backup if I needed it!"

"Which you will!" Bula yelled. Her attitude was… almost comical. She was so sure of herself and others. It was almost opposite to my dad's.

"He will need the back up."

"And why is that?" as he said that I saw a flash of blue go through my line of vision and I couldn't help but grin a bit.

"Hello, Pet-sama. Long time no see" Nnoitra said with a smirk. Starrk sauntered behind me and yawned loudly as Lilynette came chasing after him, yelling as him to move his ass.

Tia gracefully walked near my father as Yammy muttered something about being bored and Szayel just chuckled that he would be able to dissect shinigami. And Aaroniero just quietly followed them.

"Who are they?" my sister asked.

"The Espada" I said "And they came to help us."

**A/N So, so, so sorry about not being able to update! I just had so much stuff in school to finish and AHH!**

**So anyways, I hope you like this one, because all that's left is the Epilogue. So R&R so I can write faster 3 you all!**


	10. End Part One

**Outcast- End Part One**

Bula sighed and tugged the shirt over her head as she let her eyes adjust to the white room. Her room. Honestly, she wasn't happy with Las Noches, her new home. Although her mother and father were here and she had her family, she missed the grass land and trees. Which, when she had said it to the woman named Tia, she was shown that there were, in fact trees in the desert, but not the kind she meant.

Tia was on the Espada, first rank to be exact. She had helped Bula adjust to the new environment, along with Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. She was not only the daughter of an Espada, but she was considered one herself. She was receiving her rank today, and she really didn't care. It was too much for her, to be whisked away into her new life in less than a day, and now about a week later, she was already being recruited into the army. She let out a halfhearted giggle about the small army.

"Bula?" a light voice said from her doorway. She recognized it as her mother's.

"Come in." She finished pulling on her shorts, making her fully dressed in her new clothes. She preferred her old, tattered dress better, but there wasn't much she could do about it.

Orihime slowly walked into the room wearing her dress that she was captured in sixteen year prior. Her hair was done into a bun that was secured by chopsticks with her pins fit into the ends. "Bula, are you sure you want to be here?"

The younger girl thought it over. She really didn't, but she saw how much this place made her mother happy (more or less due to her father) and decided she could live with it. She nodded. "Yeah, I'm just nervous about today."

"Don't be. You're an Espada already, it doesn't matter what rank you get." Her voice seemed to sooth Bula, who was trying to guess what she would receive. The top three were taken by Starrk, Tia and her father, (they couldn't be moved due to their power), fourth and fifth were taken, but could be changed. And she didn't really think beyond that, she was positive she was at least in the top six.

"Yeah, I know. I'm just anxious."

"It's okay to be. I have to go the kitchen to check on the leeks." And she strode out of the room, leaving Bula alone to think. Or at least she thought she was alone.

"You aren't anxious about your rank, are you, Kid?" a man's voice said from the window. Bula jumped and reached for her sword. "Calm down, its just me." Her mind began to think and she remembered the voice, after all, it was hard to forget.

"What do you want Nnoitra?" she sighed. Over the past few days, her room was frequently visited by the tall man with the spoon hood. She was still getting used to it, and he seemed to find how she reacted funny.

"It's a simple question: Are you?" he asked. Bula heard his boots hit the floor as he began walking towards her. She had laughed at his shoes the first time she had met him, but didn't anymore because he had nearly kicked her when she let out a small giggle.

"…No" she said after a pause. He was standing in front of her now and she had to crane her neck to meet his eyes. "I'm just saying that so my mom doesn't get worried."

"So, they what is troubling you?"

Bula thought about that question for a moment. What _was_ troubling her? It didn't have to do with the plants or clothes or room. It was something different.

"Is it your sister?" he asked. Of all the people who could have asked her that question, she was surprised that Nnoitra had been the one. He had never struck her as the type to really care about people, but here he was, the one person she was being honest with.

"That's a part of it…" she trailed off. Her gaze dropped to the man's funny shoes, which for once, couldn't lift her mood. She missed her sister, she had only known her for about an hour before….

The man sighed. "Come on" he said, grabbing her wrist. He began to tow her towards that window.

"Wait, what are you doing?" she asked as she tried to break free. It wasn't that she didn't want to go anywhere with him, it was just that she didn't want to get in trouble.

"I'm cheering you up. Hurry your ass." He put one foot out of the window. She immediately began to squirm. Her grabbed her and lifted her up.

"Put me down! Put me down!" she screeched. He clapped a hand over her mouth. "Stop being so goddamn loud or you're dad's gonna hear. Now, when I take off my hand say, _real quiet_ why you're panicking." He removed his hand.

Bula noted how awkward this looked, Nnoitra (who was the most perverted one in all of Las Noches) was over her whispering in her ear, she was screaming, he was holding her—hell it looked really weird if you looked at it the wrong way. She took a deep breath. "We are on the top floor of the dome! Idiot, it's gonna hurt!"

Nnoitra laughed at her stupidity. "We are arrancar, we are capable of jumping higher that this in release. This won't hurt a bit…unless you _want _it to, of course. Then, I'd be happy to-." He couldn't finish with a giggling Bula's hand slapping his face.

"Just hurry up, you pig!" she teased. He wasn't a pig, she knew that. He was probably her best friend. There was a sharp knocking on the door. Both of them froze. Very slowly, they turned their heads.

"Bula, are you okay in there? You were screaming and—is that Nnoitra's pressure?" a melancholy voice asked from behind the door.

"Shit!" Nnoitra whispered. Being caught by Ulquiorra was pretty much a death sentence in this situation. "Jump!" Bula whispered sharply. Apparently, he didn't think twice.

"Bula? Where are you?" she heard her father ask as she fell. She was _falling_. She panicked. Bula had a tiny fear of falling, though she wouldn't admit it to herself or anyone else. But right now, she was basically living her worst fear. She screamed and gripped Nnoitra's shirt, causing said man to laugh.

Wind rushed through her black hair and whipped her face. She curled up tighter against the tall man's chest. Her eyes shut and before she knew it, they had landed in the sand.

"Someone was a little scared, huh?" Nnoitra smirked. Bula scrunched her face and kicked him in the thigh. He winced but refused to put her down.

"Let me go! I can walk!" she complained.

"As you wish." He dropped her and she promptly landed on her butt. She looked up at him and in the most sarcastic voice she could muster she said "Thanks, Prince Charming."

"Isn't that a human story?" he asked as he stared down at her. "Oh and you might want to fix your shirt" he added. Alarmed, Bula looked down and quickly pulled her shirt down, because apparently on that long jump, it had partially flown up.

"Pervert!" she yelled. Nnoitra grinned, one of his full mouthed ones that seemed to take up his entire face.

"That's what they call me. Now, are you going to get up?" he said coolly. She sighed and picked herself off of the ground, cursing her long hair that was messed up due to her _regal _drop. She began to take a step, when Nnoitra picked her up again.

"I already told you to-!" she protested.

"You don't where we're going, so shut up. Sondo will be faster."

"Sondo? What are you talking about?" And they were moving, but she could tell he wasn't running. They were physically moving, but all logic screamed that they weren't. What the hell was going on? She wondered to herself as they came to a stop.

He set her down and held her arms as Bula got her balance. They stood in front of a decent sized rock with words carved into it. **Sola's Spot—Go Away!**

"And you found this because…?" she asked suspiciously. It did, after all, say keep away.

Nnoitra shrugged. "Walking around on a mission a few days ago, tripped over it, I was about to cero it off, but decided against it. I didn't see what was under it, though."

Bula hesitantly took a step towards the stone. It felt like she was intruding, even though her sister was forever gone. Her bit her lip at the last memory she had with her, cradling her hand and telling her to hang in there. But it wasn't enough.

She squatted down and turned the rock over, only to see a little book hidden under it. She dropped on her knees to read it. It had a leather cover and looked about twenty pages thick.

"I'm going to leave you" Nnoitra said from behind Bula. She turned sharply. "Don't leave me out here! I'll get lost!"

"Relax, I meant was going to walk over there" he gestured with his weapon "so you can have some privacy." Bula relaxed and nodded.

Slowly, she opened the book to the first page.


	11. IMPOTAINT AUTHORS NOTE

**A/N**

I wish they had jornal entries on here... Anyways, this is importaint.

In about a week, maybe two, I'm going to be redoing the chapters. The reason is simple, I lost taste of where I was going in the story, so I re-did bits and I like the newer plot better. So, I felt like I needed to let y'all know that. This will be taken down in a day or two, so don't fret. I havem't given up on you guys.


End file.
